icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spunser/iCarly vs Victorious vs Dan Schneider
I wanted to respond to a couple of other blogs about this topic but I was going on and on and I didn't want my "answer" clog up someone else's blog. Now I can rant and rave and no one even has to read it. Sadly, TV is all about advertising money. The more viewers a show has, the more the network can charge for product commercials during the show. Most people know this. Dan S know's his JOB is to (as he said in a piece I saw and I'm sure lots of you saw that aired on one of the nighttime news shows) "keep as many kids glued to their seats watching NICK as possible". I'm sure he feels his job is now to get as many people watching Victorious as watch iCarly. Then NICK can charge more for advertising on two shows. Victorious is just launching so he wants to be as hands on and shape it as much as he can. He obviously knows what he is doing by looking at his past success. iCarly '''is a huge success so DS can let go a bit and let others he trusts handle more of the responsibility. Plus, as has been pointed out by some, '''Victorious is in production and iCarly is on break. Of course DS will be more focused on Victorious at this time. I think if you watch the behind the scenes stuff and read Dan's blogs, you can tell he loves these shows and really cares about the characters, actors and fans. I think part of the problem is EXPECTATIONS. In the first couple of seasons, none of us knew what to expect from ep. to ep. so it all seemed fresh. That is when most shows get really good. Now, by season 4, it does get difficult come up with fresh ideas. I do think that a show like iCarly, where the girls are doing all these wacky things, did seem a bit "cuter" when they were younger. BUT I don't think it is dead. Season 4 has been up and down. iGP was great. iSPt was awful. IGaHR was very good (but KILLLED by the previews....NICK'S fault since DS does not make the promos). iDo was ok...kind of boring and silly. iSam's Mom was good but too much subplot. The main plot scenes were excellent. iSaFW is a whole nother rant.. As an episode, it had it's moments but was just ok. I'm not gonna get into the SHIP issue much. I don't back any on the SHIPS but I knew it was going to cause an uproar once I watched. I accept DS's reasoning as stated in his blog. I am looking forward to the Victorious crossover and to the return of that evil, little nub, Nevel! Hate him or love him, he makes for a good episode. If you dislike an episode, check to see the writer. I bet you will find episodes by the same writer that you really like. (or the other way around) Victorious and iCarly are such different shows to me. I had no intention of even watching Victorious at first. It could never be like iCarly (and isn't) iCarly is not like any other show, ever. Just feels different. Once I watched the pilot and met JADE, (So mean, but so awesome!) I was in. Victorious has had a good first season. No letdowns yet. All the episodes have been good, but not amazing. Freak the Freak Out I thought was fantastic. It had such a positive, triumphant vibe. The kids are very talented and they all can sing. Much larger cast than iCarly so there are lots of stories that can be told. It will get better and better and have some great episodes. I just don't think it will ever feel as "great" as iCarly because it is much more of a traditional show. To me, iCarly almost feels like it doesn't take place in the real world. I don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me. OF COURSE...the SHIP wars have started over there, too. I am saddened by all the dislike (I don't want to say hate) for the Tori Vega character/''Victoria Justice''. The same way so many fans seem to be against Carly/Miranda. It has been said over and over again that they are "perfect" and "always win" and "always get their way" but I just don't see that. Maybe it is because I am not a teenager anymore so I don't deal with those issues daily, I don't look at Carly as bratty or Tori ''as little Miss Perfect. (That discussion would be a whole 'nother blog) Guess that is it. '''iCarly' is not dead and Victorious has great days ahead of it. If anyone reads this and cares to respond, feel free. For or against. Category:Blog posts